Ohana
by SocialShay3
Summary: The only thing Detective Danny Williams hates more than innocent children being victims is being lied to. When his ex-wife, Rachel, sends a case his way, Danny tries to do everything he can to help, which proves to be difficult when the woman he's helping is keeping secrets from him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Danny stood in front of the chain link fence, watching his daughter as she finished up her tennis lesson. He hated being at the Pacific Club almost as much as he hated the fact that Stan insisted on adding him to their membership. Stan argued that it would make it easier for Danny to get her to and from the lessons. And he could take her there if he wanted when he had her on weekends. It was all for Grace; Danny had to keep reminding himself of that. He'd do anything for her.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a little bit. I'm picking Grace up from a tennis lesson," Danny said into the phone, his eyes glued on his daughter.

"Yes. I'm at the country club." Steve could taste the distain in his friend's voice. Danny rolled his eyes at the chuckling he heard from the other end of the phone. He knew Steve had him on speaker. "I'm so happy you find this amusing."

As Danny ended the call, he noticed a striking brunette, dressed to the nines in tennis apparel, approaching the entrance of the court. She stopped just outside the gate, a few feet from Danny, and watched the end of Grace's lesson with soft smile.

"Kyla!" Grace exclaimed as she spotted her.

Kyla stepped onto the court as Grace ran over to give her a hug. Danny assessed the woman to be in her early thirties. She didn't have a ring on her finger so he assumed she wasn't one of the pampered housewives that spent their days playing tennis and going to the spa. Much like how his ex-wife now spends her days. He looked on with interest as he watched her interaction with his daughter. Grace happily chatted up the older woman. She was very animated, more so than Danny was used to seeing from her. But the woman looked on with amusement, occasionally chiming in now and then.

"Your forehand is looking really good Grace," Danny heard her say as he approached the entrance of the gate. "And you've really improved your backhand. A little more practice and I think I'm looking at the next Jr. Pacific Club Champion."

The conversation made Danny believe that the woman was another tennis instructor at the club. But unlike the lively child he had just witnessed, Grace shyly shrugged her shoulders at the comments, twisting from side to side.

"Sarah will probably win that again." Danny frowned at the sadness in his little girl's voice. She always believed he could do anything. He wanted her to have the same confidence in herself that she did in him.

"Don't sell yourself short Grace. I think you have a real shot, but _you _have to believe you can do it." Danny smiled at the encouraging words, happy someone else believes in his daughter the way he does. It was no secret among his friends that when Grace is happy, Danny is happy. His daughter is his entire life and there isn't a thing he wouldn't do for her.

"Thanks Ky," the brunette smiled as she ruffled Grace's hair, giving her a wink. She bent down to help Grace pack-up her tennis bag before unpacking her own. "Are you bringing Baby Logan to the party tomorrow? Step-Stan said you were coming."

"I wouldn't miss it!" Kyla smiled. Both girls turned their heads as someone entering the court caught their attention.

"Danno!" Grace exclaimed running towards her father and jumping into his arms.

"Monkey!" Danny's face lit up as he held his daughter. This right here was the moments he lived for. "What are we going to do today?" Danny put her down, grabbing her tennis bag as they made their way off the court.

"Hey! Monkey!" Danny called when she didn't respond. He turned around to find Grace leaning up against the fence, her small hands gripping the metal as she watched Kyla.

Gone was the ball machine Grace's instructor used with her. Instead, Kyla and the instructor who had been working with Grace were engaged in a heated match. The ball flung across the net at rapid speed as the opponents raced across the clay, each of them hitting the ball with intensity. This was what Danny assumed a match at the US Open would look like, had he ever bothered to watch the US Open.

"Why aren't you taking tennis lessons from Maria Sharapova over there?" He asked as they watched the match.

"Who?" Grace had no idea what he father was talking about, and his questioning took her attention away from the court.

Danny took her hand as they walked towards the parking lot. "Maria Sharapova. She's a tennis player. She…you know what, it doesn't matter." He could see that his daughter had no idea what he was saying, not to mention that he was getting off topic, something Steve told him he did constantly.

"She's not an instructor Danno," Grace reveled as Danny opened the car door for her once they reached the car.

"What?" Danny tossed Grace's tennis bad into the back seat before making sure she buckled her seat belt after she got in the car.

"Kyla, she's not an instructor. She's moms friend." Grace clarified.

"Moms friend," Danny repeated. "Some detective I am," he muttered under his breath.

He couldn't believe his assessment had been so wrong. He told himself his disappointed was because his detective skills had failed him, but deep down he knew it wasn't that. Although he hated to admit it to himself, he was hoping Kyla wasn't like his ex-wife. But hearing they were friends, he now automatically wrote her off, believing her to by nothing more than a rich, entitled, housewife. Danny was foolish enough once to think the life he was able to provide his family would be enough to keep them happy. He knew when he decided to become a cop that there were certain things he'd never be able to do. He couldn't buy fancy cars, memberships at country clubs, or fancy vacations to exotic locations. But he believed loving his family with his entire heart would be enough to keep them happy. He soon learned that it wasn't enough for Rachel. If Kyla was anything like Rachel, he was sure the nice, normal life he could afford on a cop's salary would never be enough for her either.

"She's really good," Grace spoke up as Danny started the car.

"I saw that monkey."

"No, like really good. She was the Northwest Regional Champion. And mom said she played for the Crimson, it's like a really good team."

"Harvard," Danny interrupted. "Crimson is just a mascot, honey. I think you mean she played for Harvard."

"Is that good?" Grace asked.

Danny smirked at his daughter's innocence. "That's very good."

Grace smiled at her father's answer. "She thinks I'm good enough to beat Sarah at the tournament."

Danny had no idea what his daughter was talking about. But the most important thing to him was that Grace knows she was capable of anything. "You can do anything monkey. Now, let's go see Uncle Steve! "


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Uncle Steve!" Grace called as she spotted her father's partner and his girlfriend. She grabbed Danny's hand dragging him across the pool deck at the Hilton, towards the couple.

Grace gave her Uncle Steve a hand pound and then went to sit with Catharine. The girls huddled together quietly talking about bathing suits and pool slides before Catharine started to braid the little girls hair.

Danny had a long week at work. He was looking forward to spending this unexpected time with his daughter before another hard day, and seeing his partner didn't put his mind at easy. Steve had a way of turning even the calmest of days into armed conflict. It was something Danny wasn't particularly fond of his daughter being witness to.

"What are you guys doing here?" Steve asked, swinging his legs around to the side of the lounge chair.

"Me?" Danny replied gesturing to himself. "I'm enjoying a lovely, be it unexpected, morning with my daughter before returning her to her mother. I think the real question here is 'how is your presence going to ruin that special time for me?'"

"Ruin your morning?" Steve smirked, "More like improve your morning."

"Yeah." Danny replied sarcastically throwing the towels he held for himself and Grace on an empty lounge.

A few minutes later, Catharine and Grace took off towards the pool leaving the two men behind. Catharine had challenged Grace to a race down the slide, and if Danny knew anything about his daughter it was that one race would never be enough.

Danny and Steve had only been relaxing for an hour when Steve started to get restless. "You can never just relax, can you?" his partner chastised.

Steve gave Danny a look, effectively letting his friend know he was not amused. "You want a beer?" he asked a few minutes later, starting to get up.

"I got it," Danny said waving him off. "I want check on Gracie anyway."

"Cath's got her."

"Yeah…" Danny answered waving him off. Steve nodded in understanding. He knew his friend was overprotective where his daughter was concerned, but it was only because he loved her so much. It was one of the things Steve admired about his partner the most; Danny was an amazing father.

Danny watched his daughter splashing around in the water. She was having a blast showing off her underwater handstand for Catharine. He was happy she seemed to be having so much fun with Steve's girlfriend. It was going to be hard on Grace when Rachel and Step-Stan moved to Las Vegas next month. Steve and Catharine had assured him they would be there for whatever he needed. It was a bitter custody battle, but the judge agreed that uprooting Grace again, after she had just started to feel at home, was not in the best interest of the child. It was also not in the best interest of her father, who swore to his partner he was going to jump off a cliff had he lost his daughter.

Danny hated having to take his ex-wife to court, but he felt like she hadn't left him with any other choice. He couldn't leave his job again to follow them wherever Stan's landed his next contract. He had done that once, and even though he still missed New Jersey, he'd been able to build a life here. He considered Five-0 ohana; he couldn't just leave them.

"What are you, out of your freakin' mind!?" Danny's head snapped in the direction of the voice. He'd know that accent anywhere. Whoever it was hailed from Northern New Jersey; the sound made him long for his home state more than usual. Looking around for the person who the voice belonged to, Danny spotted a petite brunette standing in a secluded spot behind a rock formation near the paradise pool. He could only make out a silhouette daintily pushing a stroller back and forth with while holding a phone to her ear.

At first glance, he may have mistaken her for a tourist. Her oversized sunglasses, the expensive stroller, not to mention that the dress and shoes she wore probably cost more than what he paid in rent each month, made her look like she was a guest staying at the hotel. But as she turned her head to the side, Danny recognized her as the woman from the tennis court at the Pacific Club last week.

"$10 million!" She laughed, although she was clearly not amused. "$10 million isn't even enough to get me out of bed in the morning." Kyla shook her head continuing to push the stroller, this time with more force.

"Paul! Now you're just being absurd!" She took her hand off the stroller to run it through her hair before returning to the monotonous task. "Listen, I'm gonna be brutally honest with you. The only reason I even entertained this call is because you were able to help Michael last month. Although, I'm grateful for what you did that doesn't warrant you a free pass to insult me. And make no mistake about it that's exactly what your offer it is—an insult.

She paused for a moment, listening to the person on the other end of the call. "Oh I'm sorry, did I offend your delicate disposition? I didn't realize you need me to hold your hand like I'm your fucking kindergarten teacher."

"Really? You know what I find offensive?" Kyla spoke again without giving the person on the other end time to answer. "I find it offensive when I'm invited to a party to celebrate someone's 10 year wedding anniversary, yet they've been sleeping with their secretary for the past eight."

Danny smirked at her no nonsense attitude. She was a quintessential Jersey girl. He was positive had he been back home he would have found her brash attitude annoying. Between his mother and his sisters he had enough women jumping on top of him every time he made a move they didn't particularly care for. But because he had been spending the past several years in the laid-back, relaxed state of Hawaii, he found her demeanor endearing.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. And don't waste my time again unless there another zero after that 10." With that Kyla ended the call, tossing the phone into the cup holder attached to the handle of the stroller. She walked around to the front the carriage, pulling back the canopy. She peeked inside for a moment, before putting it back in place.

"Bad day?" Danny asked moving closer to her.

Kyla pushed her hair off her face, glancing over her shoulder, before addressing Danny. "Mmmm. Are you talkin' to me?" She asked.

Danny could hear the indignant tone in her voice. He was sure it was the same tone Steve liked to tell him he often carried. "You from Jersey?"

"Jersey City."

"Weehawken." Danny said gesturing to himself. Kyla's eyes narrowed as she gave him a small nod, no doubt wondering why he was still doing speaking to her. To her credit, she didn't respond with a snarky remark like he was expecting.

Danny was about to break the silence when a cry from the stroller distracted her. She rushed to attend to the little boy, effectively breaking their conversation.

Danny took a few steps towards the bar, his intended destination before he got distracted. He had just made it there, when he heard Steve's voice. "Where have you been?"

Danny gave a quick glance in Kyla's direction. She was now bouncing the baby on her hip with a big smile on her face. It was a stark contrast from the woman he heard on the phone only minutes before. He couldn't figure this woman out, nor could he determine why that bothered him so much.

Steve clapped Danny on the back, his eyes followed in the direction where Danny had been looking. "Who's that?"

"That…Ahh…I don't really know." Steve eyed his friend with interest. He had a feeling that Danny knew more than he was letting on, but Steve knew when he could push him and this was not one of those times.

"Hey!" Catharine shouted getting their attention. "You got a call!"

Both men sprang into action, getting ready to the job they did best.

* * *

><p>Danny was standing in Steve's office waiting for the results from the ballistics test. They were 90% sure who the shooter was. Danny had recognized the pattern of the homicide as one used by one of the local Samoan gangs. The team had been looking to lock up the leader for some time, but he always seemed to be one step ahead of them. This time he had made a grave mistake, he left a fingerprint on the gun. Five-0 was going to make sure they capitalized on the opportunity to put this guy behind bars for good.<p>

"Danny," Kono said catching his attention as she walked into the office. "Someone's here, looking for you." Kono tilted her head towards the glass windows that encased the room. Both men peered through the glass, surprised to see the woman standing on the other side.

"I thought you said you didn't know her?" Steve questioned while eyeing his partner.

"I don't," Steve took note of the way Danny's eyes stayed glued on the brunette. This woman had some kind of hold on his partner that he didn't quite understand.

Danny however, was taking notice of the fact that, unlike every other time he'd laid eyes on Kyla, she wasn't impeccably put together. This time she looked distraught. Her eyes were red and slightly puffy, like she had been crying. Gone was the confident, brash woman he'd observed at the Hilton. Now, she seemed unsure of herself as she stood in the hallway with her head down, playing with her hands. The expression on her face was one he'd seen countless time while interviewing victims. She was nervous and she was scared; it had Danny questioning what had happened to her.

"Bring her in Kono," Steve said waving his hand. He could tell from the look on Danny's face that he hadn't been expecting her. And although Steve had suspicions that his partner's interest in the brunette wasn't exactly professional, Danny hadn't mentioned her at all during the past week.

"Detective Williams?" she asked hesitantly looking up at Steve.

"I'm Commander Steve McGarrett, this is my partner Detective Danny Williams." Steve gestured towards Danny as he moved forward to shake her hand. "What can we do for you…."

"Kyla. Kyla Hudson." She said introducing herself as she took Steve's hand. "Rachel said you may be able to help me." She sounded unsure of herself, something Danny assumed to be completely out of character her.

"Rachel? Your ex-wife Rachel?" Steve asked his partner.

"Do you know another one?" Danny quipped, and then turned his attention towards the woman in front of them. "What is it that Rachel seems to think we can help you with?"

"I need to find out who killed my nephew."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I need to find out who killed my nephew."

Danny and Steve shared a look mixed with concern and confusion. They hadn't heard anything about a young boy being murdered, and on such a small island it was definitely something they would have known about.

Kyla pinched the bridge of her nose, holding back tears as she tried to compose herself. She'd been a mess the past few days. Never in her life did she think she'd be dealing with the situation she currently found herself in. It was the furthest thing from her life plan that she could think of. But then again nothing in the past 13 years had been a part of her life plan.

Danny pulled out one of the chairs in front of Steve's desk. "Why don't you have a seat and tell us what happened," he suggested.

"My nephew, Logan, he died two days at Shriners."

"The children's hospital?" Steve asked glancing towards Danny as Kyla shook her head yes. Danny knew exactly what his partner was thinking, but something in his gut told him to give this woman a chance.

"Ok, I need you to tell us exactly what happened," Danny informed her with a no nonsense tone.

"Logan was perfectly healthy until a few days ago. I started to notice he wasn't eating and he would cry nonstop. When he started to get lethargic and weak I brought him to the hospital. He died 24 hours later. They said it was an unexplained respiratory illness." Her voice cracked with the last sentence. "He was only six months old."

Danny ran a hand over his face at the confirmation that she was referring to the baby he saw her with nearly a week ago. Cases involving children always hit home for him. He didn't even want to think about what he would do if something happened to Grace now, not to mention what he would have done if something had happened to her when she was so young and defenseless.

"Where are his parents?" Steve asked, noting how Kyla never mentioned them.

Kyla sighed, trying to discreetly dab at the corner of her eye with her middle finger. "My sister, Lynette, she was deployed to Afghanistan 3 weeks after Logan was born. Her fiancé, Justin, was killed in an IED explosion in Iraq a little more than a year ago."

A red flag went up when Steve heard her say Lynette was deployed three weeks after giving birth. He knew the Army had the worst maternity leave of the armed forces, but new mothers were allowed a full six weeks before returning to their job. And on top of that they were supposed to have at least four months before they were sent into a war zone.

"Three weeks if half the leave she was supposed to get. Did your sister ever say why that was?"

"I heard her arguing about it with someone. When I confronted her, she said it was the nature of the job and she didn't have a choice."

"Do you know who she was talking to?" Danny expected her negative response, but he had to ask. They needed a lead if they were going to have any chance in helping her.

"Is there anything else you can think of that's happened recently…anything out of the ordinary?" Steve pried, trying to get more intel in order to determine if there was foul play involved or if this was just coming from the grief of losing a child so young.

Kyla rubbed her temples as she racked her brain, trying to think of anything that could help the investigation. "Actually yeah," she said as she began digging through her handbag looking for something. "Lynette left me message earlier in the week. She wanted me to take Logan back to New York."

Danny rubbed his jaw, before putting his hand up, "Aside from the obvious reason that it's one of the best places in the world, next to the great state of New Jersey of course, why New York?"

"I was living in the City before I came out here to help her with Logan." When she finally found her phone, she pulled it out of the bag and played the message for them.

Danny and Steve could hear the panic in Lynette's voice as she begged her sister to take Logan to New York. She said she was wrong to ask Kyla to give everything up and stay on the island. She apologized to her sister several times, but then said she knew that no matter where they were she had faith that Kyla would always keep her son safe.

"I thought it was a little strange at the time, I figured maybe…you never know what they witness overseas. I thought she was having a bad day…she missed her son." Kyla shrugged as another wave of agony hit her. "I haven't been able to reach her since I got her message."

Steve knew it was common for soldiers to go off the grid, especially when on deployment. There were special ops and missions that popped up all the time. Communication overseas could be tricky and unreliable. The military also had a way of cutting soldiers off when they wanted them to be particularly focused.

"I may have someone who can help get in touch with your sister. In the meantime, why don't you go home, be with your family. We'll be in touch." Steve said, but Kyla could read between the lines. He didn't believe her. He may be willing to help get in contact with her sister, but that was about as much help as they would be. Just like the HPD, they thought she was just grieving—looking for a plausible reason for Logan's death.

Danny hated to admit it, but Steve was probably right. He couldn't begin to imagine what he'd be like if anything happened to Grace. He would never accept something as general as an "unexplained respiratory illness". While his heart went out to her, chasing ghosts wouldn't make it better. It may mask the pain for a little while, but eventually reality will set in and that's a bitter pill to swallow.

"Hey guys," Kono interrupted, "We got a hit on the car stolen in this morning's carjacking."

Steve apologized, reiterating that he would be in touch as he left the office. The unsurprised expression on Kyla's face hit Danny in ways he hadn't expected.

"It's ok detective," Kyla assured him as she stood, grabbing her handbag. "You guys aren't the first ones to thing I'm being ridiculous."

Danny grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. "I don't think your being ridiculous."

Kyla gave him a forced smile; despite her heartbreak she was grateful for his sympathy. "I'm sorry for wasting your time detective."

Kyla took a few more steps towards the door until Danny's voice stopped her in her tracks. "I'll look into it."

Kyla lowered her head, when she turned around Danny could see her blinking back tears, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Yeah," Danny sighed. He was sitting in the car waiting for Steve to come back from interviewing a lead on a suspect. It was a local Samoan with ties to the local gang they were investigating, and Steve was afraid Danny's sensitivity, or lack thereof, for the locals way of life would interfere with the investigation.<p>

"Can you perform an autopsy? I know the hospital said it wasn't necessary, but they may have missed something. I'm not sure what we're looking for. It may be nothing, just let me know what you find." Danny wasn't sure what he was hoping would turn up, he just wanted whatever it was to bring Kyla some peace.

"You're really going to have Max look into this?" Steve asked as he leaned into the driver's window, catching the end of Danny's phone call.

When Danny didn't answer him, Steve gave what his partner affectionately referred to as the "Navy Seal death stare". "What?"

"What?" Steve replied as he got into the driver's seat.

"What? What's with the look?" Danny questioned getting agitated.

Steve turned onto the highway. He took a few minutes to carefully consider his words. "You told me once that I made cases where kids lost their father a personal mission because I lost mine. I'm telling you, that you make cases where something has happened to a child _your_ personal mission. You're a great father Danny, but sometimes there isn't a rational explanation for why things happen."

Danny balked at his partner's words. "Well, excuse me for not wanting to live in a world where there's not a rational explanation for the death of an innocent child!"

"How many times have you told me we need evidence? Hardcore facts, in order to prove something. There's no evidence of foul play here Danny."

Danny ran his tongue along his bottom lip, a habit that showed his irritation. He knew one day all his bitching about evidence and playing by the rules would come back to bite him in the ass. "Are you questioning my judgment?"

"This has nothing to do with your judgment, Danny. You have a tendency to get a little goofy when a pretty woman is involved." Steve told him thinking back to the museum incident when he met Gabby and the case with the Victoria Secret models.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold up there buddy. I do not get goofy…" Danny was cut off by the ringing of his phone. Steve glanced at him quickly as he listened to his partner's side of the conversation. He couldn't decipher much from Danny's one word answers.

"We have to head over to the medical examiner's office," Danny said as he ended the call.

"Max find something?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't say over the phone."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Max, why are you turning our victim into a member of the Blue Man Group?" Danny quipped as they walked into the room to find the infant covered in a dark blue paint like substance.<p>

"Detective Williams, I see your humor is still is tact." Max noted, then turned to greet Steve.

"What do you have for us?"

"At first, the initial cause of death determined by the hospital didn't give me cause for suspicion. As one of the most common causes of death in infants is SIDS, also known as sudden infant death syndrome. However, none of my findings indicated that this was the case. With SIDS, babies don't generally show any signs of distress," Max explained.

"Right, but this kid was brought to the hospital because he was displaying unusual behavior," Danny acknowledged.

"So it was a respiratory illness?" Steve asked trying to confirm what the hospital had already determined.

"That is incorrect, Commander McGarrett. I found no evidence of a respiratory illness. I did however find something unusual in the Toxicology report. I found traces of the bacterium _Clostridium Botulinum, in his bloodstream. More commonly known as _Botulism."

"Botulism?" Danny questioned giving a confused look to Steve. "What are you talking about? Like Botox?"

"Precisely, Botox was created using a strain of the bacteria that is contained and causes relatively no harm to humans. However, other strains, including foodborne types can cause a rare but serious paralytic illness."

"So he ingested it?" Danny concluded. "Well the good news is there can't be many options for how he got it. He wouldn't have been eating solid food for another few months."

"Danny we have to find out what kind of formula and baby food Kyla was feeding him. And then we need to contact the CDC immediately. We have to get all of it off the shelves before another child gets sick," Steve said springing into action.

"Hold on Commander," Max said stopping the men from making the frantic phone calls they were preparing to make.

"We don't have time to hold on Max, if this stuff is out there another child could get sick."

"I said that foodborne stains were the most common, not that it was how your victim contracted the illness."

"What are you talking about, Max?" Danny questioned getting inpatient.

"I found no evidence of the bacteria in his intestines or digestive system, which is where the bacteria, had it been ingested, would have attacked his body first. That's where the dye comes in, it's called toluidine. It is quite useful in identifying microtrauma to the skin." Max sprayed something on the dye and then used a cloth to wipe the area. He pulled an image up on the screen behind him to show the men a dark blue circle just below the boys shoulder.

"He was injected?" Danny looked at Steve incredulously. "What kind of animal injects a drug like this into an infant?"

"That's what we're going to find out," Steve vowed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What where you able to find?" Steve asked Kono and Chin as he and Danny walked into Five-0's headquarters, and they all gathered around the surface computer in the middle of the room.

"We pulled Logan's medical records and ran backgrounds and financials on the sister and her finance," Kono began typing some information on the computer and then pulled up files and placing them on the screens so everyone could take a look. "Logan's pediatrician was Dr. Chan-Nishina, there's nothing unusual in his charts. All the regular appointments and immunizations are accounted for. His last appointment was a couple months ago."

"Wait, that's not normal," Danny commented. "Logan was six months old; he should have had a six month check-up. There wasn't anything on the books?"

Kono confirmed that the doctor's office didn't have any upcoming appointments for the child. Danny found this extremely suspicious, but Steve told her to move on to the other information she found on Logan's parents. "The fiancé is Justin Lewis; First Lieutenant in the Army. He died last year when a roadside bomb took out his convoy in Iraq. His father—also ex-military—lives with his family in Maui. Justin's family is the one who collected his life insurance and benefits after his death."

Danny and Steve shared a concerned look. It seemed unusual that he wouldn't have left anything to his fiancé or his child. Steve made a mental note to have someone look into Justin's family. As far as he was concerned everyone was a suspect in this case, until evidence proved otherwise. "What about the sister?"

Kono sighed, tipping her head in Steve's direction. "She's another story; her financials are all over the place."

"What do mean?" Danny questioned not liking where this was headed.

"Lynette Hudson. Graduated from Harvard with a degree in Art History. She had a number of credit cards and a couple of cars registered to her name but they were all closed and sold off shortly after she graduated that was right before she joined the army."

"Student loans?" Chin guessed.

Kono shook her head, "She didn't have any student loans. And for the past few years her financials are pretty clean. After she joined the army she lived a relatively modest life, there are a few unexplainable deposits over the years, they're sporadic and vary in size—$5,000 here $20,000 there. The biggest red flag though came just after Justin's death; she bought a $5 ½ million dollar home in East Honolulu."

Chin eyed the group noticing they all had the same puzzled expressions. Nothing about this seemed to make much sense. "How does a Staff Sargent in the army afford that?"

"What do we know about Lynette's sister?" Steve asked as he crossed his arm over his chest. He knew from the look on Danny's face that he was not happy with his question. But Steve was trying to look at this from every angle he could think of. Some animal took the life of a child in a despicable and inhumane way. He didn't care whose toes he stepped on, he was going to find the person responsible.

Danny was leaning with his forearms on the desk in the center of room. He stayed quiet for a few moments before he stood up answering Steve's question. Danny took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "Alright well Kyla _also_ went to Harvard," Danny relayed shifting his weight from one foot to the other and tossing an arm out in front of his body. "And according to Grace she was pretty big in the amateur tennis circuit. If there's money my bet's on her, she runs in Rachel's circle _and _she's a member at the Pacific Club."

They all knew what Danny meant went he referred to his ex-wife's "circle". Her well-to-do suburban housewife lifestyle was a source of contention in Danny's relationship with his former spouse for a long time. They also knew how exclusive the Pacific Club was. It was reserved for the only the most privileged and wealthy people on the island. In fact, it was so exclusive that it required an invitation to join.

"I got something," Kono said. While they had all been standing around, she took the liberty of running a background check and financials on Kyla. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought to do it before, but when Steve called them from the road, he only said to look into Lynette and Justin, since it was their son who was targeted. Kyla's financials however, gave a lot of insight into all of the inconsistencies they found in her sister's report.

"Kyla Hudson, she's the Chief Financial Offer at Hudson and Associates. It's one of the largest venture capital firms on the East coast and it's owned by her father, James Hudson," Kono explained throwing images and news articles about both of the people she just mentioned onto the screen.

"That explains the money," Chin offered.

"Yeah, it also means our suspect list just got a little longer," Danny sighed. It was well known throughout Five-0 that Danny hated when rich people got killed because they have something everyone wants. Now, he couldn't help but think back to the conversation he overheard Kyla having at the Hilton. Knowing she dealt with high end clients and millions of dollars daily just upped the ante in this case.

"Kono…Chin, I want you guys to go see Justin's family on Maui. Find out everything you can about Justin and Lynette. What their relationship was like? How well did he know the Hudson's?" Chin and Kono both nodded, listening intently as their boss rattled off instructions. "And we need to find out if he knew about the baby?" Steve added remembering that everything went to his parents, not his son or fiancé.

"While you guys do that, Danny and I are going to pay Kyla a visit."

Steve pulled up in front of a large cream colored home with dark brown trim. The windows were all covered with dark shutters, and the drive way was home to several luxury cars. Every detail from the palm trees down to the last blade of grass were meticulously placed to ensure the home was nothing short of magical. The gate had been left open, something the men assumed was an oversight, but it allowed Steve to pull right into the driveway.

Kyla had a sophisticated alarm system that beeped to alert her when someone entered the premises. Kyla, however, was so distracted that she didn't notice the guests until they rang her doorbell. She had been trying to keep herself busy in the wake of her nephew's death. It had been a few days since she'd heard from the Five-0 task force so she was surprised to see the two men standing at her door. "Detective Williams," she greeted stepping aside and waving her arm to welcome them into the home. "Commander McGarrett, please come in."

"Can I offer you a cup of coffee?" She offered while leading them into a spacious kitchen that overlooked a beautiful garden and outdoor pool. Kyla was nothing if not polite; she spent years in etiquette classes at the insistence of her extremely proper mother.

Kyla had already started to fill the fancy coffee maker with water and coffee grinds, ignoring the men as waved off her offer. The truth was she needed something to keep her busy. Both Steve and Danny read her constant need to stay busy as her hiding something.

"Ms. Hudson," Steve spoke up garnering her attention.

She sighed, closing the lid on the coffee maker, then pausing for a second before turning to face the two cops sitting at the counter. "Please, it's Kyla."

"Kyla," Danny addressed with a small nod. "It turns out, you were right. Your nephew didn't die from a respiratory illness." Danny fisted his hands in his pockets as he rocked back and forth on his heels for a moment. He was trying to determine the best way to break the news to her. He soon realized that there was no good way to give someone this news, so he decided to take a direct approach. "Our medical examiner found traces of Botulism in his bloodstream."

Kyla gasped, bringing her up to cover her mouth. She stood motionless. It was like someone had just punched her in the gut; she was breathless and numb all at once. She knew something wasn't right when Logan died, but this was not what she had expected to hear. If Kyla was honest she didn't know what she had expected or had even wanted them to find. Now, thinking about her sweet nephew and the pain and suffering he went through, she almost regretted asking Five-0 to look into it. She knew in her gut something wasn't right, but she never thought this was what they would find.

If Steve had any doubt that Kyla was somehow involved in what happened, they were wiped away as he watched her reaction. She was devastated, confused, and heartbroken. And Steve could tell her reaction was nothing but genuine.

"I…what…how does that happen?" She asked, her voice cracking with every word.

Danny grabbed a box of tissues off a nearby table and set them in front of her. She gave him a weak smile as she tried to compose herself while dabbing her eyes.

"We were kind of hoping you'd be able to help us with that?" When Kyla gave them a confused look, Danny continued. "There was evidence of an injection on Logan's arm, just below his shoulder. But Dr. Chan-Nishina doesn't have a record of Logan having any immunizations in last week."

"Umm…No, Dr. Chan wouldn't have that information. I haven't been able to take Logan there since his four month check-up?"

"Why?" Steve asked trying to get more information.

Kyla lifted her hand to rub just above her eyebrow, "Lynette's HMO was giving her an issue about paying some of the bills. She was fighting it, but Dr. Chan wouldn't see us until they were settled. I told Lynette I would pay it out of pocket, but she insisted the insurance company would handle it."

Kyla lifted her finger motioning to them as she thought of something, "Wait a minute." She started to dig through several drawers in the kitchen looking for something she had tossed in there a couple weeks ago. She had forgotten all about it until they brought up the immunizations. "Logan was due for a six month checkup. I was going to wait and take him to a pediatrician in New York, then I got letter from the airline about making sure children have all their vaccinations before they fly due to airborne bacteria in planes."

Once she found was she was looking for she slid the letter across the counter so they could take a look at it. "I didn't want to take any chances after I got that so I took him to the clinic on base."

"Can we take this with us?" Danny asked putting on a pair of black gloves to handle the letter. He was fairly certain the letter didn't originate from Hawaiian Airlines, but he needed to contact the company to confirm his suspicion. "I hate to ask this, but can you think of anyone who would want to hurt Justin or your sister."

Steve noted how Danny suddenly took an interest in the marble counter top as a pained expression crossed Kyla's face. "No," she answered after several seconds of silence.

"What about you or your father?" Steve wanted to make sure they were covering all of their bases. "Your venture capitalists, right? That's a pretty high stakes business. Have you upset anyone lately?"

Kyla's body tensed up at Steve's questions. She narrowed her eyes leveling him with a death stare. Kyla absolutely detested when people questioned her ability to do her job. She'd been fighting off stigma of being the boss's daughter ever since she started with her father. Kyla was able to recognize that Steve wasn't questioning her competence, but she didn't care for the implication behind his statement either. Her face glazed over for a split-second before she frowned. Pursing her lips together, she considered her next words very carefully.

"With all due respect, Commander McGarrett; we're not the Soprano's. We run a high stakes business, but if someone doesn't like the way you do things they don't start to _off_ your family. They sue your ass. Draining you of money and resources is lot more effective."

"How do you figure that?" Danny questioned leaning against the counter as he and Steve exchanged a look. Her defensive demeanor was a huge red flag. As much as Danny wanted to trust her, he got the distinct impression that she wasn't telling them something.

Kyla took a deep breath, exhaling some of her aggravation. She pushed a lock of hair off her face, "Venture Capitalism is all about three things—money, power, and ego. I know guys who will spend millions on a company just to burry it."

"Why, why would they do that?" Danny asked shrugging a shoulder and then crossing his arms over his chest.

Kyla scoffed, lowering her head while silently shaking in laughter. "So no one else could have it. It's that simple; and it's that ruthless. And isn't fun unless you can see the look on the guys face that you took it from. So to answer your question, this has nothing to do with my family's business."

Steve glanced at Danny, it was clear that they weren't going to get any more information today. Getting defensive was usually one step before shutting down. Kyla shutting down wasn't going to help any of them. The partners thanked her for her time and told her they'd be in touch soon and then headed back toward the office.

Danny and Steve were busy digging into leads about where the strain of bacteria originated from when Kono and Chin returned from Maui.

"What'd you get?" Danny nodded in their direction while walking out of Steve's office. They weren't making much progress, so he was hoping Chin and Kono had been able to come up with things.

Kono threw a concerned look towards her cousin who stood silently with his hands planted on the edge of the surface computer. Know one could have foreseen what they had found out in Maui. Neither one wanted to be the one to rely the information.

"What?" Steve questioned catching the exchange between Chin and Kono.

Kono sighed before looking up at her boss, "Justin Lewis wasn't Logan's father."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What?" There was no hiding the irritation in Steve's voice or in the look he threw at Danny. Steve still believed Kyla had nothing to do with her nephew's death, but he also had no doubt she was hiding something from them.

Kono swallowed hard, her eyes glancing over each of the men before clearing her throat. "Justin's father said he never took leave during his last tour. He gave it up so a buddy could go home to be with his wife who just had their first child."

Danny's eyebrows knitted in confusion. He hated being lied to, and omitting information was as good as lying in his book. What he couldn't figure out was why Kyla would deliberately try to mislead them. She clearly loved her nephew and she wanted whoever was responsible to pay for what they did, but not giving them all of the information was only going to hinder the investigation.

"Mr. Lewis confirmed they hadn't heard from Lynette since Justin died. He also made it clear that while they always liked Lynette, they didn't care for her family." Chin wanted to make sure the rest of the team was aware of the tension between the Hudson's and the Lewis's. He couldn't confirm that the Lewis's had anything to do with Logan's murder but the tension between the families was certainly something to keep an eye on.

Steve walked into his office to take a phone call, as the rest of the team discussed theories for motive and possible suspects. They were still waiting on lab results to try to determine where the strain of botulism originated from. They were hoping if they could isolate the lab it came from then they'd be able to narrow the suspects.

"So where are we supposed to go from here?"

Danny sighed running his palm over his face. He didn't know how to answer Kono's question. Someone was going to have to try to get more information out of Kyla seeing as how she didn't give them anything useful the first time around. As the thought crossed his mind, he remembered that Kyla may have actually given them something to go on. He pulled the letter out that he had taken from her.

"I need you to look into this." Danny slid the letter across the surface so Chin and Kono could take a look at it. "I'm going to go out on a limb and say it wasn't sent from Hawaiian airlines. Let's confirm that and check it for prints."

They all knew the chances of getting a hit off the letter were slim, but Kono and Chin nodded in agreement. "Whoever sent this letter wanted to make sure she took Logan to the base for his vaccinations. If we find out who sent that letter, we find our killer."

Danny walked into Steve's office just as his partner hung up the phone. Steve had what Danny affectionately called "aneurysm face", alerting his friend that something was wrong. "What's going on?"

Steve explained the call he'd just received was from the Governor. He was not happy about the shootout that occurred in Waikiki Beach the day before. Although, they caught their suspect, the chase and shootout took place in a high traffic area where many tourists frequent and the Governor was not thrilled about it. He was demanding to see Steve in his office right away.

"You go," Danny told him, not leaving any room for Steve to argue. "We're still waiting on the lab. In the meantime, Kono and Chin are going to work on the letter."

Steve started to walk out of his office when he realized that Danny left out an important member of the team. "Wait, what are you going to do?" Steve asked, pointing at Danny with a quizzical look.

Danny leaned to the side, gesturing to himself before clasping his hands together. "Me? Ahh…I'm going to go find out why Kyla lied to us." Danny sighed rubbing his jaw. Steve knew his friend well enough to know that this was about more than being lied to. But wisely, he kept his mouth shut.

"Danno,"

"Yes, Steven." Danny raised his eyebrows in irritation at the use of his nickname.

"Behave yourself," Steve smirked while quickly leaving his office.

* * *

><p>It wasn't hard to track Kyla down. Now, as Danny stood by the tennis court at the Pacific Club, he felt a sense of Déjà Vu. Kyla was engaged in an intense match with a blond woman who was several years her junior. Unlike the last match, this time she was barely breaking a sweat. The other woman was running up and down the court, panting for breath. But Kyla looked cool as a cucumber. She anticipated where the ball was going every time, and she whipped it across the court at rapid speed, while her opponent scrambled to volley it back.<p>

Danny waited patiently, although it didn't take too long, for the game to be over. He gave her a weak smile as she took notice of him. Kyla nodded toward the other woman who was wishing her well, but her eyes never left the man standing behind the gate.

"Detective Williams," She greeted as he walked onto the court.

"Danny," he acknowledged fisting his hands in his pockets. He had always been bothered by her formality with him.

"Danny," she repeated with a sigh. When he didn't respond right away, she moved to the chairs on the side of the court. She stuffed her racket in the bag sitting there, and gently dabbed at her face and clavicle with a fluffy white towel. A move Danny deemed unnecessary, seeing as how she, unlike her opponent, had barely broken a sweat.

She slung the large duffel bag over her shoulder but made no move to exit the court. "What can I do for you Danny?"

Danny squinted, trying to block the sun from his eyes. "We sent someone out to Maui, to talk to Justin's family. According to them, Justin wasn't your nephew's father."

Kyla lowered her head with a small sigh. She kept her eyes closed a few seconds too long, confirming to Danny that this wasn't the first time she'd heard this. "You knew?" he asked, but they both knew it wasn't a question.

"No," Kyla shook her head slightly, shifting her feet as she stared at the clay court. She shifted the bag on her shoulder, taking a minute to look up at the man in front of her. His expression made it clear he didn't believe her. "I suspected…I didn't know for sure."

Danny's expression softened at her words. She was being sincere, but she wasn't telling him everything. Her eyes shifted to the entrance where two couples were had entered, ready to play a doubles match.

"You finished Ky?" One of the men asked as everyone put their bags down and began getting out their rackets.

"It's all yours," she smiled, motioning for Danny to follow her. "Have you had lunch yet, Detective?"

Danny was perplexed by her question but shook his head nevertheless. "Come on, I'll Drive."

"Wait," he called jogging to catch up with her. He wasn't sure if he was more perplexed about them not staying at the Pacific Club or the way she took charge so quickly. But her long New York City strides didn't give him a chance to second guess himself as he followed after her.

By the time he caught up with her, she was tipping the valet who had pulled her sleek black Cayman Porsche right up to the front entrance. Slipping the duffle bag off her shoulder, she handed it to the young man while also discreetly handing him a tip. Kyla rolled down the window as she got situated in the driver's seat after the valet put the bag in the trunk of the car. "Are you coming?"

Danny instantly regretted getting in the car with her as she weaved in and out of traffic. He clung to the seat, snapping his eyes shut as she narrowly avoided colliding with a car in front of them, then quickly swerving into the next lane. He used to think Steve was one of the worst drivers he ever met. However, he forgot what it was like to be in the car with an aggressive Jersey driver.

"You see the signs and speed limits, right? They're _not _suggestions!?" Danny held his arms out, protecting himself as the car came to a screeching halt. "You do realize I'm a cop. I can write tickets for traffic violations." Kyla waved him off with a laugh as she got out of the car. He'd been so rationally concerned with her driving he hadn't even realized where they were.

"Sup sista," Kyla gave Kamekona a big smile as he pulled her into his side for a hug.

"How's it?" Flippa called out from inside the truck when he spotted them. Kyla tilted her chin acknowledging Kamekona's cousin.

Danny stood stunned watching the scene play out in front of him. He was shocked that she had chosen to come here over the highly rated, and credulously priced, Pacific Club. And it appeared she was a regular here as well. Kyla had a way of always doing what he least expected.

"You know Kamekona?" Danny quirked his eyebrow, curious as to how she knew his friend and sometime CI.

"Everyone knows Kamekona. He's got the best shrimp on the island." Danny didn't miss her patronizing tone.

"What?" She asked at his amazed expression as she put a beer in front of him. They were sitting across from each other at one of the picnic tables set up outside the shrimp truck.

Danny shook his head, lowering it slightly as he suddenly found the table very interesting. Kyla, however, wasn't as willing to let it go and urged him to spill. "Nothing...I just didn't take you for a shrimp and beer kind of girl." He tipped his beer to her before taking a long pull from it.

Kyla felt like she should have been offended by his comment and yet she wasn't. She was however curious as to the impression she had given him. "Oh really, and exactly what kind of girl do you take me for, Detective Williams?" There was a playful tone to her voice, and the quirk of her lips told Danny she found his comment more amusing than offensive.

"Don't answer that brah," Kamekona warned as he placed two plates of butter and garlic shrimp in front of them. "It'll only get you in trouble."

Danny's eyes shifted from his friend to the woman across from him. "Usually, I'm not so inclined to listen to the big guy," he admitted pointing at Kamekona. "But in this case I'm thinking it may be a good idea."

"Yeah," Kyla agreed, her nose crinkling up as she drew out the a in the word.

Kamekona smiled, giving Danny a not to subtle wink as he wiggled his eyebrows at him. He was no doubt mistaking their lunch for more than it was. Kyla caught the exchange, but pretended not to notice. She was trying to ignore the pit that was forming in the middle of her stomach. Kyla knew Danny wanted answers and although she was dreading the discussion she wasn't foolish enough to think he didn't deserve them.

Danny wasted no time asking questions after Kamekona went back to his truck. "What made you suspect Justin wasn't your nephew's father?"

Kyla sighed, her gaze looking off into the horizon. As she watched the clam of the sea and the peacefulness of the waves crashing on the shore before retreating back into the vast ocean, she thought about how easy her life used to be. Nowadays, she felt like she was trapped in a storm. A never-ending hurricane, filled with whipping winds and torrential downpours. There was a small part of her that wished she could go back to the ease of life when she didn't know, nor did she care to know, about disappointment and heartache.

"When Logan was born, Justin's parents never came to the hospital. They never even called." Kyla finally turned to face the man sitting across from him. "If you lost your son and his child was the only thing you had left…wouldn't you want to know him?"

Danny frowned understanding her point, but still not fully understanding who Logan's father could be. "I never asked," Kyla explained seeing his look. "I didn't want to know."

"Why?"

Kyla sighed, blinking back tears. "Lynette never would have cheated on him. There's only one explanation for Justin not being Logan's father."

The pain in her voice as she spoke the words told Danny exactly what happened to her sister. "You think she was raped?" he asked carefully.

Kyla pushed her food around on the plate. She was considering her next words very carefully. Even though she was weary about sharing the information, her gut told her she could trust the man in front of her. So with a defeated sigh, she admitted the one thing she'd never shared with anyone before. "I know she was."


End file.
